Save me
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: When a man in JJ's life goes crazy and tries to hurt her, another is there to help her. WARNING: there is some abuse in here!
1. Chapter 1

One shot? Maybe it's with JJ and Derek:D

It's JJ POV. I am not going to have Henry in this story

I stood looking at Derek's door. I lifted my hand to knock, but I pulled it back down again. I had been standing there for the past 15 minutes trying to get the courage to knock on my coworker's door. I rested my hand on the door and knocked 3 times. I could hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door flew open. There stood shirtless Derek Morgan. His 8-pack and all. He had a to big pair of sweat pants on. They seemed to be slipping off his hips. I could see the waistband of his black boxers. My jaw hit the floor.

"JJ? What's going on? Its like 2 am," Derek said, I could tell I woke him up from a deep sleep. I still couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I collected myself and looked at his face, "It's Will. He went off into the deep end." I burst into tears. Derek pulled me into a hug as I cried into his warm chest. After my sobs had stopped we pulled away and he looked at me. The tears had washed away some of the makeup and Derek lightly wiped away the rest of it to revel a large bruise.

"What happened? Are you OK?" Derek said with a hint of panic in his voice, "Jen how long has been Will doing this?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone because I thought it would make me seem weak," I sighed and more tears came running down my already tear stained cheeks. He pulled me into his small 2-bedroom house. He shut the door and I sat down on the couch. Derek grabbed a tissue box and set it in front of me.

"Weak? Are you crazy? He could have killed you!" Derek said starting to pace.

"I know."

"You never answered my question, how long JJ?"

"Awhile, Derek. He just drinks and drinks and then goes crazy. This time it was really bad. He grabbed my hand-cuffs and hand-cuff me to the bed and tried to..." I cut the sentence short and started crying again. Derek practically ran over and scooped me up into his muscular arms and slowly rocked me back and forth.

"Did he do anything besides that?" Derek whispered when I finally calmed down.

"No. He passed out before he could ever get my pants off. I grabbed the key with my feet that was laying on the bed and I some how unlocked the hand cuffs and drove here."

"You are going to stay here for awhile OK?" Derek put me down.

"But I don't-"

"I will call Pen and ask her to bring stuff over for you. When does Will leave for work?" Derek asked picking up his phone.

"In about 5 minutes. Give him like a half an hour."

Derek's phone rang. "Hey baby girl," Derek answered. He explained what was going on and to call Emily and go over and get about a weeks worth of clothes. And my stuff for work. Derek nodded and hit the end button and threw his phone on the table. "Come lets get you into bed," Derek walked into his room and handed me an old gym shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I smiled at him and walked into the bathroom. I peeled off my tank top and jeans. And slipped on Derek's clothes. They were huge on me. The sweat pants, no matter how I pulled them, still showed most of my hips and some of my thong. The shirt covered my hips a little but some skin stilled showed. I opened the door to find Derek grabbing some pillows and blankets out of his closet.

"Where are you going?" I asked folding my clothes.

"Sleeping on the couch," Derek stats looking at my hips.

"Derek I'm up here," I pointed to my face with a smile.

"I am uh sorry. It's just that…." Derek trailed off embarrassed.

"It's fine I was kidding," I said with a smile again. Derek started to walk out the door, "Do you wanna sleep with me?"

Derek turned around shocked, "But you're married."

"Well not anymore. I filed for divorce. I got my way and we went to court, that's why I had to leave work early the other day. But after woods, last night, Will got really really drunk and tried hurting me. And I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh. Wow. Yeah I will," Derek put the pillows and blankets back. I crawled into his king sized bed and he got in next to me. I thought about 2 nights back. When Will tried to kill me. I started crying and pushed that memory out of my head. Derek put his arm around me and pulled me into his warm still shirtless body. I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up 5 hours later. I was still in Derek's arms. He was fast asleep. I looked up to find Garcia and Emily taking pictures of us with their phones.

"What are you 2 doing?" I hissed.

"You are so cute!" Emily whispered back. I rolled my eyes at the look of Pen's face. She was so happy. Before I met Will she did everything in her power to have us hook up. But it never worked. Then I met Will and she gave up. Derek's eyes slowly blinked open. He looked down at me then Pen and Emily.

"Is Derek Morgan blushing?" Emily asked with a laugh. I giggled and so did Pen.

"Just don't speak of this to anyone!" Derek said with a smile. He slipped out of bed. I followed.

"Whoa ms. sexy pants!" Emily said teasingly.

"Oh shut up ms. I love Reid the know it all but to scared to tell him!" I shot back. Pen was cracking by now. I smiled and walked out of the room into the living room and turned on the news. It was nothing new, the same old weather, hot and humid. Garcia and Em came into the living room as Derek brought out coffee. It was a Saturday so we had today and tomorrow off. I took the cup of coffee from Derek as he sat next to me.

"Well as you too love birds get all cozy, I have to run," Garcia said walking out the door.

"That means me too. She is my ride! Later guys!" Emily followed her out and they were chatting and giggling.

"I was going to run to the gym today, so how bout we do lunch? You can hung here or go shopping just watch out," Derek said getting up off the couch.

"Yes daddy," I said playfully.

"Good," Derek said. He grabbed my duffle bag and walked into his room and threw it on the bed. I opened it up to find my sexiest pair of bra and thong on top with a note:

_We thought these might help! :D _

_-G&E _

"What's that?" Derek asked looking over my shoulder.

"Holy! Derek please don't do that!" I said turning on my heel shoving the panties and bra behind my back.

"You going to wear those for me?" Derek's eyebrows shot up.

I gave a small giggle, "Maybe."

"You know you wanna!"

"Don't push it!" I said with a smirk and Derek looked at me funny. He grabbed his duffle bag and headed for the door.

"Call me if you need anything!" Derek said shutting the door behind him.

Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, because I had so many comments for this story, I have decided to keep going. Now I am planning to add SOME drama, and a case that goes along with the drama but that is in a later chapter. I will not have time to update anything in the next week because I have figure skating camp upstate in Lake Placid and I don't bring my laptop with me.

_**Disclaimer….I forgot about this part…..I do not own Criminal Minds or anybody on it:( If I did AJ would still be on the show! Grr stupid peoples!**_

_**I am done now.**_

_**:D**_

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I was going to make dinner tonight. I got into my car and drove to the Stop and Shop in town. I parked and slipped out of the car locking it after me. People were looking at me. I grabbed a cart and bought things for dinner, pasta, and my favorite kind of tomato sauce. I was on the check out line when the young casher said something to me, "Uhh Ma'am. We aren't supposed to have guns in here."

Not realizing what he said I kept going about my day then the manager came over, "Ma'am no guns please."

Then it hit me. I had my gun on my belt but not my ID. It was a habit by now, everyday putting my gun and ID on my belt. I blushed and fished around in my bag for my ID. I pulled it out and s it to the man, "I am very sorry, it has become a habit for me."

"No Ma'am its fine don't worry about it, give this woman a discount she is with the FBI!" the Manager said with a smile.

"Fancy seeing you here Agent Jareua!" David Rossi said walking past me.

"Hi Ross. Yes I guess that is true!" I smiled and laughed. He nodded back and walked towards the exit. I paid the casher and left with a bag full of food. Driving back to Derek's house I hit some traffic but not much. The rest of the day went uneventfully. I stayed home because I really didn't know where Will was so I figured it would be smart to stay somewhere safe. It was around 4 were Derek came home. I had just put the pasta on when he walked in the door.

"Yum! What smells so good?" Derek asked. I could here his duffle bag hit the floor. And then I could smell him. He had worked out hard because he was sweating like a pig.

"I don't know. I can't smell it any more! Good God Der please go take a shower!" I said playfully holding my nose.

"Der? Ok J I will," Derek said back with a smile as I blushed.

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about how long it took me to get this up…. School just started. **

Happy Reading:D

My eyes slowly came open. The bright lights were beating down on me. Loud snoring came from the seat next to me. I blinked a few times. The snoring stopped and his eyes few open, he gave me a sleepy smile, "Hey sleeping beauty."

I blushed and tried to talk but it hurt.

"Cool ya jets, let me grab a nurse." Derek got up and walked out the door and came back with a doctor and a nurse.

"Hello Miss. Jareua. I am Dr. Herb," The tall young good looking doctor said, "Lets get that tube out of your throat." Dr. Herb nodded to the small blonde nurse and she removed the tube and helped removed the tube and sat me up. I gave her small smile of thanks and went to talk but my throat felt like sand paper. She handed me cup of water with a straw and i took 2 big gulps and let out a happy sigh. She laughed and left my room. Dr. Herb spoke again, "You have been out for about a day, your attacker put some drugs that knocked you out pretty bad. But in a few days I assure you that you will be back up on your feet yelling and screaming orders and tarring down doors." Derek started cracking up.

"How did you know?" i asked with my voice sounds like sand paper.

"Your friend here has not left and the FBI has called many times asking for him to get back to work but he wouldn't leave," Dr Herb said, "I will be back in a few hours to see how you are doing. Call if you need me." And with that he left the room with a smile.

"You never left?" I asked with a loving tone.

"Jen you mean a lot to me and until I know that you are safe, I am not leaving, even if Hotch has to come and drag me outta here by my ears," Derek said with a loving smile. My heart melted like butter.

"Aww! Derek I have never heard you say that to anyone but Pen!" I said cooing a little bit. Derek blushed a little.

"Is Derek Morgan blushing?" Emily asked for the second time today as she and my team walked in.

"JJ!" Pen squealed and ran to hug me.

"Pen give her some air!" Reid said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha. Child remember I can ruin your life," The blonde said waving a hot pink finger at Reid who put his hands up.

"We all are very happy you are ok," Hotch said.

"Did you catch him?" Derek asked squeezing my hand lightly.

"Yes, if the doctor will let you leave and you wanna talk to Will then you can," Gideon said.

"I want to talk to him," I said in a brave voice, but the thought sounded better in my head.

"Are you sure?" Derek said, I could feel the protective side of him coming out.

"Yes," I said.

"I will talk to your doctor, but only if he says yes that you can go," Hotch said leaving my room. Everyone looked at me, "Guys I need to talk to you. Morgan you can stay this doesn't involve you." Everyone left Derek and me alone in the room.

"Can I stay with you until they do something with Will?" I asked playing with my fingers.

"J you can stay as long as you want," Derek said patting my shoulder.

"Thanks Der. It means a lot," I said with a warm smile. Then it hit me. I was in love with Derek Morgan. And he was in love with me. When Derek looked at me I could tell it was with love. He never looked at Garcia like that; he looked at her more like a sister. And he liked Emily like a sister too. We were one big family.

"Jen you OK?" Derek asked.

"Yeah fine. Can I ask you something?" I asked looking at him and then the window.

"You just did." Derek smiled and I punched him in the arm.

"Not that question."

"I knew what you meant and yes you can."

"Do you-"

Hotch walked in, "The doctor says that as long as stay with someone it will be OK, but you have to come back. Just for tonight."

"OK," I sighed.

Emily walked in, "Here we grabbed some clothes for you. Need any help?" I slid out of bed and place my bare feet on the cold floor and I had a little waddle to my step as I walked over to Em and grabbed my clothes.

"I'm good," I said as I walked into the small bathroom and changed out of the itchy hospital gown and into jeans, a white tank top, and my favorite pair of Ugg boots. And walked back out again.

"It's the middle of September and its like 95 out and you are wearing Uggs?" Reid asked, I could tell he didn't really understand.

"Reid, if you are a woman you would get it," Pen sad with a smile.

Derek put his hand on the small of my back and we walked out of the hospital and drove to the police building. We walked in and some cops should us the way to the room they had Will in. Derek opened the door for me and we walked in.

"Jen. I am really sorry," Will said getting up.

"Keep your ass in that chair," Derek said as I sat down.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love you."

"Funny way of showing it," Derek said from his new place in the corner.

"Will. No more. I can't do this! You loved me at first and then you started drinking and you turned into this this monster!" I threw my hands up.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Will boomed Derek ran towards me and got out the door before Will tried anything. I burst into tears in front of everyone. The cops that showed use where to go before booked Will. Derek hugged me.

"I was stupid and fell for him! What's wrong with me?" I asked into Derek's chest.

"J we have all fallen for the wrong person. Come on I was shot for Pete's sake!" Garcia said rubbing my back softly.

"Can you give us a minute?" Derek asked. I could hear the footsteps of my team walking out of the room.

"Jen listen. We have all fallen for the wrong person before. I should know. We all make mistakes," Derek whispered into the top of my head.

"Can I ask you something again?" I asked looking up at him.

"Only if I can ask you first," Derek teased.

"Sure."

"How much do you love me?" Derek asked and my jaw hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well. I um," I took a breath and said those 3 words that would make anyone's day, "I love you…." And took another breath and said 2 more, "A lot."

"Really?" Derek's lit up like a Christmas tree with those little multi-colored lights.

"Yes. I love you more then anything!" I looked into Derek's eyes like I was looking into his soul. But Reid interrupted the moment.

"Hotch wants you- Oh," Reid babbled getting redder by the minute.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEND HIM IN THERE HOTCH!" Emily and Pen said very loudly. I giggled and Derek shook his head.

"What's up kid?" Derek asked letting me go. I didn't want him to but he had no choice. I let out a small sigh and Derek rubbed my back.

"We have a case," Reid said.

"But it's Sunday… I think," I said a little confused, "I thought I picked the cases."

"Yes but Hotch really wants you to pick this one. Like really," Gideon said entering the room.

"Fine," I said like a teenager asked to clean her room.

"But you and Derek are staying back. Remember? You have to stay in the hospital another night," he said and walked out.

"I was hoping to get out of it," I said sadly. I really wanted to spend a night with Derek as couple I guess you could put it. But it was back to the hospital for me.

"Come on, let's get you back," Derek said as the 3 of us left the room. When we got to the hospital, I kicked off my Uggs, let the nurse put the IV back into my hand and curled up in my bed and fell asleep right away. The next morning I was in Derek's bed. Completely clothed, I was so confused on how I got there. I could smell…pizza? I rolled over and looked at the clock 12 pm. I slowly got out of bed and my head was pounding. I made my way into the bathroom and looked at myself. My hair looked like a rat's nest. I had dark circles under my eyes. I looked as if I had spent the night partying and drinking. I threw some cold water on my face but it didn't help. I grabbed the hair band I had around my wrist and put my hair up in a sloppy bun and walked back out. I was all the sudden really cold so I went looked for some kind of sweatshirt in my bag. But there wasn't one, I looked through the drawers and found the old FBI sweatshirt we had gotten years ago. I pulled it over my head. I was huge on me like everything else of Derek's. I followed the smell of pancakes into the kitchen. Derek stood shirtless and in a pair of black sweats. He turned around with a spatula in his hand and flour on his chest. I let out a small giggle and turned on the coffee maker. I opened the fridge and looked around for the milk. Derek rapped his long arms my small waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself.

"You know you never answered my question yesterday," Derek whispered into my neck as his voice sent chills down my back.

"I love you," I said with a smile.

"Good," Derek spun me around and kissed me passionately. I could smell the pancakes burning, so I pulled away and flipped them, "Your stomach always came first."

"Yes I know. It has always been that way!" I exclaimed with a smile. We ate breakfast and washed and dried the dishes. After woods we watched the news. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Its Emily. Hotch wanted me to check up on you guys. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny!" I looked over at Derek who was looking at me funny.

"Good, so what's up?" She asked. I could here Reid fighting with Gideon in the back round.

"Nothing much, watching the news with Derek," I sighed; I hated being stuck at home doing nothing.

"Are you snuggling?" Pen must have hacked the phone lines.

"Guys really? What are we in freshman year of high school?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time.

"No we are not," I said shaking my head.

"Got to gooo!" Emily sang, "Byee!"

"Yes my furry friend, I must go too, I want you both snuggling!" Garcia said and hung up. I rolled my eyes and looked at Derek.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Its nothing trust me." As I said that Derek put his arm around me and pulled my close. I rapped my arms around his chest and rested my head against his shoulder.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Jen, I love you with all my heart," Derek whispered into my head. I let out a smile as some tears of happiness rolled down my face.

"Derek, you will never understand how much you mean to me," I said into his chest. I could feel the ear-to-ear smile Derek had on his face.

I'm really not sure where to end it some I'm going to end it here. I wasn't going to write anything but then it hit me… JJ is leaving! *Starts sobbing* CBS isn't working with the fans here! I am very mad at them…


	5. Chapter 5

I feel so blessed! I was having a really crappy day. I had to help out at my church fair. I was in charge of the bouncy house. I was kicked in the back of the head 3 times, drooled on; some kid wiped his snot on my sweatshirt some how. Then I come home and find out that I have been put into a contest! So happy!

Anyway… Happy Reading!

"No. J it's not safe."

"Yes it is. I have you."

"No J."

"Yes Der," Derek and I were fighting over the case. It had been 2 weeks since I was back on my feet. The case was a scary one. A man was going around killing blonde teachers. Being the only blonde one on the team, I wanted to go undercover to catch the scumbag; but Derek was being a worrywart.

"JJ he might kill you and I can't loose you," Derek whispered.

"I know but listen you will be in my ear the whole time, you will see my on camera 24/7," I hugged him tight.

Derek sighed, "You win." I gave him a small smile and walked out.

"So?" Emily knew right off the bat that Derek was more scared then a child in a haunted house to let me go.

"Yes," I said.

"Alright, Garcia, turn her into a teacher," Hotch said, "Lets get set up." Pen ushered me into her "cave" as everyone called it and got me ready. I walked out in heels, a pencil line skirt, hair pulled back and a black top.

"So?" Pen asked.

"Great!" Emily said running over to me. Derek stood in the back round. I could tell he really hated seeing me do this, but he would have to deal.

A FEW HOURS LATER….

"Please sit down," I asked the class. But they kept on taking. So I whistled, "Sit down. And that goes for you too Mister I think I'm cool because my pants are hanging down so low my ass is hanging out." The class giggled and sat down the boy I yelled at blushed.

"Go JJ!" I could hear Emily over the earpiece.

"I am your new teacher," I explained leaning against the Expo board next to the Smart board. The class groaned, "Just because your teacher is gone doesn't mean you will get off that easy. I am Ms. Gargano."

"Are we going to work?" One boy raised his hand.

"You are in freshman year, what do you think?" I shot back raising my eyebrows to add effect. I could hear Hotch laugh.

"Oh," he said looking down at his binder.

"Yes. Ok everyone, open your textbooks to page 368 and read the short story called the Scarlet Ibis," I walked over to the computer that sat on my desk. I signed in and took attendance. The class was quiet expect for the few murmurs that came around the room about me. I started to grade some testes that the teacher had left. I didn't look up and kept writing, "Don't think I know what you guys are saying." The class giggled and kept working, "Matt, text on your own time." Matt, the boy I yelled at before blushed really hard and put his phone away. The bell rang, "No homework!" The rest of the day was filled with all types of grades. I had freshman to seniors. The seniors seemed much nicer then the freshman. The time passed very fast. A tall brown haired teacher walked in. He was very cute.

"You must be new," he said, "I'm Mr. Branson, Jake."

"I'm Emily Gargano," I shook his hand.

"How was the first day?" Jake asked. He gave me a perfect smile and I could hear Derek mumbled something in the back round.

"Good, the freshman are a little rude though," I commented.

"Well they just came from being on top, now they are at the bottom, just hand them their asses' on a plate and you should be good," Jake said.

"Thanks, I have to get home, I have to finish some work," I smiled collecting my stuff.

"I am down the hall 241 come to me f you need anything," Jake said walking out. He turned around, "And if you ever need some help, come." Derek mumbled louder this time but I smiled and found the door. I left in my car.

"So?" Derek asked. We were staying at a small apartment about 5 miles away from the school.

"You were so jealous when I was talking to Jake," I said as I took a slip of my coffee.

"Was not!" Derek said all to quickly.

"That was fast, Der, to fast." And I walked out of the room without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

"He just doesn't seem safe to me," Emily was fighting with me over some more of the teachers I met.

"Well they aren't going to eat me alive!" I said backing shaking my head. It had been a week since I was undercover. I was walking to the coffee shop, balancing papers that had to be graded, and homework all in one hand. Emily grabbed a table as I set my stuff down to go order us some coffee.

"Emily!" Someone called. I spun around and saw Jake standing there.

"Hi!" I smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, a little to happily.

"Getting coffee for my friend and I and she is going to help me grade papers," I smiled and took a step up.

"Well I would like to meet this friend!" Jake smiled.

"She is in the red coat with the black hair," I pointed to Emily.

"See you in a few!" Jake called. The minute he turned around I texted Emily:

**Jake is coming over. Tell him your name is Noelle.**

She responded back very fast:

**Yes Ma'am! :))**

I smiled at my phone and I was up next. I order myself a black coffee and Emily a black coffee and two sugars. I paid and made my way back to the table. Jake and Emily had already started grading testes and writing things down in my grade book.

"Here you go Noelle," I slid the coffee across the table. Emily looked up at me and smiled. We were still undercover and I could feel Jake smiling at me in a funny way as I sat down.

"Having fun yet?" Jake smiled sipping his coffee.

"So much!" I smiled and to a big swig of my coffee and got to work. We chatted and the time seemed to fly by. Emily had to leave so that left Jake and I.

"So where are you from?" Jake asked putting his red pen down.

"New York," I smiled, "Long Island."

"Really? I'm from Texas," Jake smiled. He was lying through his perfect white teeth.

"Cool. Look at the time, I have to get home, I will see you tomorrow though!" I said getting up and throwing out my empty cup of coffee.

Jake put my papers in a pile and handed them to me, "Yes. Bye Emily!" He smiled as I walked out the door.

"Back round check on him please," I mumbled into my sleeve to the mic that was placed there.

"You got it!" Pen's voice came in loud and clear. I smiled knowing I had friends to back me up. I got to my car. It was freezing out. I really wanted to crawl up in Derek's big strong arms and fall asleep. But just my luck, that was not an option at the moment. I drove back to my apartment and got my things ready for the ext day. Monday. I had always hated Mondays. But never as I did right now. I slipped into my warm fuzzy pjs and watched TV for a couple of hours. I made myself some dinner and headed off to bed.

It was about 2 am when I heard my front door slowly open. My eyes shot open and I reached for the gun that Derek had insisted on placing in my nightstand. I slowly made my way to my front door. It was wide open. A noise came from my kitchen and I spun around.

"JJ don't do anything! We are five seconds away!" Derek hissed into my earwig. I shook my head and headed into my kitchen. A cold hard object went flying into the back of my head and I fell to the floor. Everything went black.

I woke up in a cold, dark, musty smelling room. Something moved in the far corner. I tried turning my head fast, but I was hit with a wave of pain. A small red light was blinking no more 10 feet away from me. I could fell dried up blood on the right side of my face. Someone crossed the room and grabbed my hair and gave a hard tug. I screamed in pain, "She is mine now, Derek Morgan."

**A/N:**

**Mwhahahah cliff hanger;)**

**Please comment. What should happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Her thoughts are in italics**

That stupid little light. It wouldn't stop blinking. I counted it to fall asleep. I woke up because I felt like I was falling. I was still in the stupid room, with the stupid musty smell, and tied to the stupid cold metal chair, and that stupid light. It was daytime because very light was coming through the bordered up windows.

I looked around. A laptop was sitting on something in the corner. He was streaming all of this live. That's just great. I looked to my right and the ground seemed to fall into a dark hole. Something was piled up in the corner. There were hooks on the wall, which had an ugly color of blue paint peeling off the walls. The door flew open and before I could blink, a bag was over my head. The person untied me and grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room. The floor was tile and cold. I heard the door open and let out a loud long squawk that made me flinch.

"Say a word," A deep voice boomed, he pressed the barrel of a gun to my temple, "You die." I clamped my mouth shut and kept walking. I could hear another door open. Now the musty smell was gone and fresh air filled my lungs. I could smell hints of gasoline. What sounded like a car door opened and I hit cool metal. I was in the back of a van. I heard 2 more car doors slam and then we started moving, "How the hell did they find you?"

"I don't know," I managed to say.

"Are you being tracked?" the voice asked again.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I asked back.

The voice was quiet, "Sorry."

"What?"

"SHUT UP!" It boomed making me jump a little. I bounced around for God knows how long. I thought about why he would kidnap me, but nothing came up. Every time I tried to remember what happened I hit a brick wall in my mind. I tried harder and harder. I shook my head. I could get things in bits and pieces but that was it. Finally we stopped. The driver's side opened and closed and then the back door opened, "Come on," The voice whispered, "We have to get there fast! Before he comes!"

I quickly slid out, "Where are we going?"

"Shhhh!" The voice whispered kindly as we ran. The gravel hurt my feet but I didn't complain. I could smell the sea salt. _Virginia Beach maybe? _Then we hit the sand. It was harder to run, but I didn't say anything. We got to what felt like grass but kept running. I was so out of breath by the time we stopped.

"Where are we?" I demanded. By the voice didn't say anything. Instead, he chained me to a tree and I could him walk away. I let out a loud scream after what seemed like forever. I screamed all into the and then the sun came up. I could hear the brush moving behind me. I shut my mouth. _I'm going to die! Shit! I love you Derek and I'm sorry!_

"Ma'am?" A strong hand shook me and I screamed. I could feel the chains loosen and fall to the ground. The sack came off my head and I blinked at the bright light, "Ma'am are you ok?"

"Whe-where am I?" I croaked out.

"Wait!" someone called from my right, "She's that missing FBI agent!"

"Drink this," A woman handed me a water bottle and I drank the whole thing. She handed me some kind of trail mix and I ate that slowly.

"Let's get you to the hospital," The man who knew who I was said. I tried to walk but my leg won't work and I just fell into the man.

"Carry her back!" The woman instructed. The man I had fallen into Pick we up wedding style and carried me for what seemed like miles, "What's your name?"

"JJ," I said softly.

"I'm Alex," Alex said. She was wearing hiking clothes, she motioned to the man holding me, "This is Bobby," And she pointed to the other man, "This is Jordan. We heard you screaming. We were rock climbing."

"You are a very loud girl," Bobby smiled. I smiled back, "Relax, we are not going to hurt you. Go to sleep." And I rested my head on Bobby's shoulder and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _My eyes came blinking open. I was lying in a warm hospital bed. The lights were dimmed. I could see some cops standing outside my door. Pain hit me like a wave. I managed to get my hand over to the call button and hit it a few times. Two nurses came flying in and gave some pain meds. They must have been heavy because after a few minutes the pain was gone. A light knock on the door came and I glanced over. It was Derek. He looked like he was hit by a truck and then sat on by an elephant. He was bags under his eyes that had bags; he had some stubble, too.

"You scared me to death," Derek said in a low rasp.

"Yeah well I was pretty scared, too," I pointed out.

Derek gave me a small smile, "There's my girl."

"Did you see the video?" I asked hoping he didn't.

"Sadly, yes. The minute I get my hands on that guy I am going to wring his neck so hard you could drink it."

I made a gross face, "Who would want to drink that?" Derek only laughed and sat down in a chair next to me. I looked at him, "Get some sleep."

"Not until this guy is caught," Derek said, I could see his eyes trying to close and him fighting of a yawn. But the yawn won.

"Derek," I said like a mother.

"Yes mom, I'll go take a nap," Derek said and before his head even hit the back of his chair, he eyes where closed. I took his hand and smiled at my sleeping man. I layed my head back and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Any ideas?**

**I have a killer in mind, but I wanna hear from you!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Very short, I know. But it's just a little something. I am so sorry that it's taken forever to get something up. School has been getting in the way!

**I own nothing  
**

Review please! [it makes me type faster;)]

The lights were bright when I woke up. I glance next to me and Reid had taken Derek's place. I rubbed my head and let out a small grunt. Reid glanced up from the book that he was reading and smiled at me, "Your up! Pen kicked Morgan out because he started to smell."

"How long have I been out for?" I asked glancing around the room.

"Oh about a day! But don't worry, the doctor said that is was completely normal for what happened," Reid explained talking way to fast for me.

"Reid please slow down," I said rubbing my head.

"Oh ok. I'm going to get Hotch," Reid jumped out if his chair and darted out of the room.

I watch a little bit of TV until Hitch came in and greeted me with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by an 18-wheeler and that sat on by whale," I said wincing a little bit as I moved around trying to get comfortable.

"Well, someone let Will out if jail. We think he has some help," Hotch explained, taking a seat where Reid used to be sitting.

"I think he had more help," I said thinking back to the man who chained me to the tree. Hotch looked confused so I kept talking, "Ok, so when you guys figured out where I was, he almost killed me. But then on my way to the beach, he kept talking in a hushed voice as if someone was following us."

"Did the voice sound familiar?" He asked.

"Very. He sounded like Jake."

"Well we can't find Jake at the moment."

"That's fine, don't worry about it. I am safe here," I said with a smile.

"You get some more sleep. JJ we are all very glad you are ok," Hitch said as he left the room. I rested my head back on the pillow and fell asleep very fast.


	9. Chapter 9

I still own nothing…

The next two weeks in the hospital were very uneventful, for the most part. I got a new roommate. She was the type of person who complained about everything from the color of the room, to the spec of dirt on the floor a member of my team had brought in. And then she started hitting on Derek. To make a point one day before he left, I pulled him in for a deep kiss. She stopped talking to me after this. She must have been a neat freak because everything had to be just perfect. The woman looked fine to me. But she had visitors all day long and would smirk when someone came in for her and not me. So I just turned the TV and watched whatever was on. I mainly watched discovery channel. At one point I got hooked on Ghost Lab but my roommate didn't like it and complained that it was way to scary for her so the nurses made me turn it off. Finally, the morning that I was leaving, I had enough.

"Can you turn this off? It's way to scary!" She complained.

"Listen, I am an FBI agent, I deal with nuts all the time. This show is nothing compared to what I do every day!" I said. She shut her mouth and didn't say another word for the rest of the day.

The day I was leaving the hospital was the day a huge snowstorm was coming. I was going to be living with Derek now because he asked me to and I felt safer there.

"JJ are you ready?" Emily asked as her and the rest of the team entered the room.

"Yeah," I said as I got into my wheelchair. Derek wheeled me out.

"How do you feel?" Reid asked.

"A lot better. You guys know that one of could have came to pick me up," I said.

"We are your family, we all wanted to be there for you," Hotch said patting my shoulder.

"Thanks a lot," I said with a smile as Derek signed me out and we left the hospital.

The ride home was quiet. The team had gone back to work and Derek had taken a few days off to make sure everything was to my liking, as he put it. I set myself up on the couch and watched Ellen. Mean while, Derek was rushing around the house. " Derek can you come sit with me? I really just want a hug," I said knowing Derek would be at my side in a matter of seconds, and he was. I sat up and he sat down and I sat on his lap and curled myself up into a ball and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you," He whispered.

"I missed you, too," I whispered back as a blizzard warning appeared on the TV screen.

"I thought I might lose you." And then the tears started to fall. I started sobbing into his shoulder. Derek didn't ask any question, which I was grateful for; he just rubbed circles on my back until I slowly stopped crying.

"I-I am so sorry that I dragged you into this," I started wiping my tear stained cheeks.

"Babe, I have always liked you and I will always love you. No amount of nut jobs that are after you will ever stop me from loving you," Derek said kissing my lips softly.

"I love you."

Derek's phone buzzed and I grabbed it and handed it to him. He hit talk and then speaker.

"Hey guys!" Pen's cheery voice came through the phone.

"Hey baby girl," Derek said.

"My darling, you can't call me that any more! You have a girlfriend!" Pen said scolding him.

"Pen it's fine," I said smiling.

"Oh! I thought you were sleeping!"

"No, I'm wide awake," I laughed.

"Anyway! You remember your roommate right?" Pen asked.

"I could I forget," I rolled my eyes and Derek laughed.

"Well she was sent in to watch you," Pen said.

"And you know this how?" Derek asked.

"Never question my powers my God of sculpted chocolate! There is doctor who set her up in the room but because she was a nut, he didn't get much from her. The doctor was hired by Will. We found Will by the way, JJ you a horrible at picking on men who can't hide very well. I am off to find more! I will leave you with your questions!" And with that the line went dead.

"Classic Pen," I smiled.

"You got that right," Derek said and pulled me close.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

For the next month and a half I did nothing. The doctor wanted me off my feet and Derek wouldn't even let me get up to get a glass of water. Derek wanted me off my feet for two months, but I wouldn't have it. If I watched any more TV my eyes would fall out. Besides TV I caught up on some paper work. One morning I decided that I wasn't going to stay home anymore. "Derek, I am going to work with Pen today."

"What?" Derek said, eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Come one! I will be sitting down all day. And besides, staying home is a lot more dangerous," I said knowing that would win him over.

"Ok fine. But no running around," Derek said as we headed out the door for work.

"Yes dad," I said with an attitude. We stopped for coffee on the way to work. When we got there. I said hello to everyone and headed down stairs to sit with my amber haired friend.

"My little blonde friend!" Pen squealed as I entered her little technology filled office.

"Hey Pen," I said hugging her.

"Morgan let you out of your jail cell I see," Pen teased.

"Yes, finally! I was rotting in his house!" I said taking a seat in a chair next to Pen's chair.

"I heard that J!" Derek said as he came into the room.

"Well I was. Anyway, what are you doing down here?" I asked.

"I came to see my two favorite girls!" Derek said. Pen hugged him and Derek bent down and kissed my on the cheek.

"OMG! I am so happy for you guys!" Pen practically yelled.

"Well baby girls, I am off to go catch some bad guys, talk to you later," Derek said with a warm smile and disappeared out the door.

"I think you scared him away!" I said.

Pen shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever."

The rest of the day went by like a breeze. It only went fast because I fell asleep for about three hours. But I was happy to be out of my jail cell, as my team started to call it. The case they worked on was actually pretty easy. The killer kept on killing blondes, and he was very sloppy. It took all in 7 hours to find him. Normally it takes us about 2 days. We were still-hunting down my kidnapper and the killer, who went around killing blonde teachers, whom we think was one in the same. The killings had stopped right after the guy kidnapped me and there weren't any more killings that we knew about.

"JJ we have some good news," Hotch's voice came in loud and clear, jolting me awake.

"Yeah?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hotch you know she was sleeping," That was Reid.

"I am sorry to wake you then. But we have a new lead on your case," Hotch said.

"We do?" Pen and I asked at the same time.

"Yes," Rossi spoke now, "We found evidence in the case we just solved linking to the teacher killer. We think it might be Jake. Garcia if you will try and track him down please."

"I shall be back, I am off hunting!" Pen said into the phone and hit the end button, "Let's go huntin' for some scum bag!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hotch, we got him," Pen said as she kept hitting keys.

"Good where?" I heard a few voices in the background.

"The school. Room 236," Pen said.

"On it!" Hotch said. He didn't hang up. I heard the car start and Derek's voice. The car turned off and some doors slammed.

"Has he moved?" Hotch asked.

"No sir," Pen said typing more things. I heard more voices and feet running. Kids voice came threw the phone and so yelling from Emily. A door was kicked down and Hotch yelled something but I couldn't understand what he said. Then he started rattling of names. Then it clicked he was arresting Jake. I could hear gasps as Hotch kept going. I heard gunshots. Then I heard some screams and running footsteps. Desks where squeaking against the tile floor. More gunshots. Everything went quiet and Pen and I froze. She had called the SWAT team, but they were five minutes out. I heard some shouts and some screams.

The next thing hit me the hardest was what Rossi said, "MORGAN! HANG ON! WE HAVE AN AMBULINCE COMING!"

I flipped, "WHAT? Penfinedoutwhat'sgoingon! Whatifheisdead! OmiGod! Whatdowedo?"

"J! Take a breath!" Pen didn't even look at me; she was to busy hitting keys and moving back and forth from keyboard to keyboard.

"Pen!" I broke out into tears.

"Hey! Babe, it's Derek Morgan! He will be fine!" She stopped what she was doing and gave me a great big hug.

"Guys meet us at the hospital!" Emily said and the line went dead. We scrambled out of Pen's office, nearly knocking people over.

Pen parked the car as I sprinted into the ER. I looked at around and grabbed a nurse, "Derek Morgan?"

She jumped a little bit, "Still in surgery."

"What floor?" I ordered. Pen appeared beside me.

"Two," She said. I darted off and she yelled after me, "You need to sign in." I whipped out my badge and flashed it as I slammed on the elevator button. But it was taking to long, so I ran to the nearest stare case.

Pen called after me, "JJ, all this panicking and running around isn't good for you!" But I could careless. I ran up two steps at a time and I burst threw the door. A few nurses and doctors looked at me like I was on a psychotic break, I guess I kind of was. I spotted the team ran over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Jen! The doctor told you no running!" Hotch said.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off, "What happened?"

"Jake shot Morgan," Reid said. Rossi came into my view he was coved in blood. I guess I went as white as sheet because Hotch made me sit down. Emily glared at Rossi who walked away as everyone tried to calm me down.

"Where is Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Right here. J flipped and ran," Pen explained, glaring daggers.

"JJ you have to calm down," Hotch said, "Take a nap." I nodded and I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes.

"We will wake you if we hear anything," Reid said and that was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I'm thinking of making a quick little oneshot with Reid. BUT I need the name of the Hollywood TV scarlet he falls in love with. I can't remember the name or season of the episode. But I do remember, her and Reid kissing, the girl pulling him into the pool, Morgan and Prentiss catching that guy in bushes taking pictures and the girl's roommate being the killer. She was a nut job who was in love with the TV star. Please tell me her name! Thanks!**

**Review**

**I do not own.**

I griped the wheel so hard my knuckles turned white as snow. I was driving to my new job at the pentagon. I took the job because of what happened to Derek. Yes, he was fine in the end, but I couldn't do something like that again to him. I pulled into the parking lot and sighed. I had been at the job for two weeks and I hated it more them gum stuck to your shoe. The team there just didn't get me. I did get my own office and I didn't have to fly all over the place, but still. I missed my old team, and the ones here- well let's just say it was like talking to rocks. I scanned my pass and took the elevator up to my level. People ran by, folding all kinds of folders. I walked to my office and plopped down in my chair. I turned on my computer and looked at my background. It was the team and I at Christmas. We were at an Italian restaurant. Jack was even there. We were having a blasted, laughing and talking. I sighed louder and my boss popped his head in, "Did you finish that paperwork yet?"

I was going to shoot him, "No not yet, you emailed it to me two in the morning, I was sleeping. And besides isn't that your work?"

"Yeah, but I have a meeting. It's due by ten," Matt, my pain in the ass boss looked at me and smiled, his weasel looking smile.

"Ten! Are you crazy? It's 9:30! I am not doing it! It's like ten pages of writing!" I said, shaking my head.

"That's why I gave it to you, new girl." He closed my door and I watched him walk past my windows. I stuck my tongue out at him and started doing my own paper work. It's hard to explain what I do now; it just involves lots of paper work. I was making a dent in my stack of papers when my cell rang. I hit talk. "Hello?"

"J! Omigod! Something has happened with Em! Please come help!" Garcia's panicked voice said.

"Ok, ok," I said. I needed to do paper work, but my friends need my help, "I will be there in five!"

"K!" And the line went dead. I packed up my stuff, taking my paper work with me and scrambled to my boss' office. Knowing he would be no help, I rant to the boss above him. She was so kind and understanding. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Her voice came through the door.

"Hi, uh, Tina? I need a huge favor," I said, stepping in ad shutting the door behind me.

"Did Matt give you his paperwork? I will tell him off!" Tina was tall, with red pin straight hair. Every time she walked by, all the guys drooled.

"Yes and no. Something has come up at the FBI with my friends. My one friend called me and said something happened. Can I please go? They really need me."

"Ok, go. But please make sure all of YOUR paperwork is done, and don't worry your little blonde head about Matt's I will chew him out! Be safe!" I smiled at her gratefully and left her office in a hurry, thinking of what could possibly have gone wrong.


End file.
